It is known that:
1) NO.sub.x can be produced in high voltage electric arc discharge processes (see above referenced patents), and PA0 2) P.sub.2 O.sub.5 can be produced from phosphate rock in high temperature electric furnaces (see Thorpes Dictionary of Applied Chemistry, Fourth Edition, Volume IX, page 489).
In the system outlined below, it is shown that the above two processes can be integrated effectively into one process to produce a N/P fertilizer product.